


Welcome to The Club

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Series: Welcome to The Club [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, Group chat, Humor, Time Skips, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: A crazy group chat with The Walking Dead characters.Rick and Daryl connect through group chat.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon
Series: Welcome to The Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853467
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, April 25 2:48pm**

RickGrimes logs on

RickGrimes: Hello…?  
RickGrimes: Anyone on?

Walsh: Rick? Is that really u?

RickGrimes: Yeah

GLori: Rick! R u ok baby?

RickGrimes: Yeah I guess. Still am a bit dizzy. How long have I been out exactly?

Walsh: 2 months man.

RickGrimes: Seriously?

GLori: Yeah baby but now ur awake!  
GLori: I'm leaving to see u right now!

RickGrimes: Oh god please don't. I'm not ready for guests.

GLori: I don't care! I'm coming over!

RickGrimes: The doctors will say the same as I did Lori.

Walsh: Ricks right Lori. U should stay at home.

RickGrimes: How's Carl?

GLori: Carl's doing ok. Sad without u though.

Walsh: Do the doctors know ur awake?

RickGrimes: I don't think so.

CookiesC logs on.

CookiesC: Hello.

RickGrimes: Who are u?

CookiesC: My name's Carol. Nice to meet you.

Walsh: Hey Carol.

GLori: Hi Carol.

CookiesC: Hello guys. Does this mean Rick is finally awake?

Walsh: Yes. As u can probably see as he is texting right now.

GLori: Shane! Enough with the sarcasm!

RickGrimes: It's nice to meet you too Carol.

CookiesC: I'm glad you're okay now. We were worried.

Walsh: I can be sarcastic Lori!

RickGrimes: Even u?

GLori: Rick just woke up, calm down Shane!

CookiesC: I have to admit, yes. Probably not as much as your family and friends of course, but I was.  
CookiesC: And are we just going to ignore their fighting?

RickGrimes: I don't know about you, but I am.

Walsh: Aw, c'mon Rick! Don't be that way!

RickGrimes: Then stop arguing on group chat.

GLori: Sorry baby. We're just stressed. But mostly excited that you're finally awake! Right Shane?

Walsh: Right.

RickGrimes: Okay then. 

RickGrimes: I'm going to log off now. I'm tired. 

Walsh: K 

GLori: Sleep well baby. 

**Sunday, April 28 3:12pm**

RickGrimes: I'm glad to be back home. 

RickGrimes: Anybody on? 

RickGrimes: Dammit. 

DarylD logs on

RickGrimes: Hey, at least there's somebody. 

DarylD: Hi 

RickGrimes: How many people have been added on here? Last I knew there was only three of us. 

DarylD: I guess that's what happens when you're passed out in a coma for 2 months. 

RickGrimes: How did u know about that? 

DarylD: … 

RickGrimes: … 

RickGrimes: Right. They told u. 

DarylD: Yeah 

RickGrimes: Huh. 

RickGrimes: So… how many people? 

DarylD: A few. Ya'll meet em soon enough. 

RickGrimes: Oh. Cool. 

RickGrimes: … 

RickGrimes: What does the D stand for? 

DarylD: Whaddaya think?

RickGrimes: Um… 

RickGrimes: Dick…? 

DarylD: No, ya idiot. Dixon. 

RickGrimes: Oh. Sorry.

DarylD: Meh. It happens. 

T-Dog logs on.

T-Dog: Hey dudes. 

RickGrimes: Uh, hi? 

DarylD: Hey 

T-Dog: How u feelin Rick? 

RickGrimes: Fine. I'm happy to be home. 

T-Dog: That's good :) 

Andrea logs on

Andrea: Hey guys 

T-Dog: Hey Andrea 

RickGrimes: Hi 

Andrea: Hello Rick. U good now? 

RickGrimes: U would think soon I would get used to people knowing, but I don't think that's happening. 

RickGrimes: But I'm good, thanks. 

Andrea: Yup. 

DarylD: Get used to it. Everyone knows. 

RickGrimes: Awesome.

T-Dog: Yeah. There's one more person here though. Wait, have you met Carol yet? 

RickGrimes: Yeah. 

T-Dog: Yeah. Then there's one more person. 

RickGrimes: Who? 

T-Dog: Dale. He's pretty old, but also pretty cool.

RickGrimes: Oh. Okay cool. 

Andrea logs off

T-Dog: And now she's gone. 

DarylD: Yup 

RickGrimes: Huh. 

T-Dog: She does that a lot. 

RickGrimes: Why? 

T-Dog: Nobody knows man.

DarylD: I have to go now. My brother wants to burn down the house. 

RickGrimes: What?!

DarylD: Bye 

DarylD logs off

RickGrimes: … 

T-Dog: I'm going to tell you this right now Grimes: Nothing normal happens in this chat group. 

RickGrimes: Okay… 

T-Dog: I'm gonna go too. Good luck and feel better! 

RickGrimes: Yeah, thanks. Bye. 

T-Tog: Bye man 

T-Dog logs off 

RickGrimes: What did I just get myself into? 

RickGrimes logs off


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, April 30 11:17am**

RickGrimes: Who's on?

DarylD: Me

CookiesC: Me

Walsh: I am

RickGrimes: Cool. Anyone else?

CookiesC: Nope.

RickGrimes: Okay.

Walsh: Wyd man?

RickGrimes: Resting. I still have to take it easy.

CookiesC: Good. You should keep resting. Don't stress yourself out too much.

RickGrimes: I know, I know. Rick's doctor told Rick all about it.

DarylD: What?

RickGrimes: Rick's doctor told Rick all about it.

Walsh: Since when did you speak in third person? XD

RickGrimes: I'm not. I think it's Rick's phone.

RickGrimes: Rick's phone.

RickGrimes: Good god…

CookiesC: Autocorrect?

RickGrimes: Yeah, I think so. But why the hell…?

DarylD: Did someone tamper with it?

RickGrimes: Not that I know of…

RickGrimes: Wait. How could someone tamper with it?

CookieC: You can change it on settings.

DarylD: Yeah. Could be some kind of prank.

RickGrimes: Oh god. Carl.

Walsh: That's awesome XD

RickGrimes: I'm gonna talk to him about messing with Rick's phone.

RickGrimes: M-Y phone

Walsh: Lol

CookiesC: Something I've learned about Carl: He's a troublemaker.

DarylD: At least you know he's good at grammar.

RickGrimes: Good point

DarylD: How old is he again?

RickGrimes: …

Walsh: Daryl won't kill Carl, I promise.

RickGrimes: He's 12

DarylD: Cool. I won't hurt him.

DarylD: Maybe…

RickGrimes: !

DarylD: Kidding

CookiesC: That kid is adorable.

Walsh: He is

DarylD: What does he look like again?

RickGrimes: Daryl…

DarylD: I'm joking. God, Rick.

Walsh: Since when did you joke that much Daryl?

DarylD: Whatever

CookiesC: Shane has a point.

DarylD: I said whatever. Now shut it.

Walsh: Or what?

CookiesC: Boys! Don't start.

DarylD: Where did Rick go?

CookiesC: Huh. He hasn't texted in a few minutes.

Walsh: He hasn't logged off. He could be getting a drink or something.

DarylD: I hope I didn't scare him off.

Walsh: Don't you always want to scare people off?

DarylD: Shut up.

CookiesC: If you guys start fighting…

Walsh: Calm down, we won't. Right Daryl?

DarylD: Whatever

Walsh: Again with the whatever

DarylD: Maybe Rick passed out.

CookiesC: He'll be fine, Daryl.

Walsh: Maybe…

CookiesC: Shane!

Walsh: Jk he probably is

RickGrimes: I'm back. Sorry. I had to tell Carl to not mess with my phone, then I had him fix it.

RickGrimes: My my my me me me

RickGrimes: All good

Walsh: It looked like you were vocalizing.

RickGrimes: Oh. It does.

CookiesC: Daryl was worried about you.

DarylD: No I wasn't!

Walsh: He responded quickly, which means he did.

DarylD: Shut up, Walsh!

CookiesC: Oh dear, here we go again.

RickGrimes: Haha

Walsh: You definitely did Daryl. 

DarylD: I don't even know what he looks like, how can I?

Walsh: Idk it's the internet anything can happen.

RickGrimes: Okay guys, that's enough.

DarylD: Whatever

Walsh: That's his third whatever in not even an hour.

DarylD: Shouldn't Carl be at school, Rick?

RickGrimes: Sick day

CookiesC: Oh dear. Are you guys alone?

RickGrimes: Lori's at work, so yeah.

Walsh: I'm at work too, so I couldn't stay.

DarylD: You're at work and you're texting us?

Walsh: It's pretty slow today.

CookiesC: You're recovering, Carl's sick, and you guys are dealing with this alone?

RickGrimes: Yeah

CookiesC: I can come over if you'd like.

DarylD: He doesn't know you.

CookiesC: I can show you a picture if that makes you more comfortable. I don't like the fact that you two are alone.

Walsh: What about your kid?

CookiesC: She's at school. Ed is working so he doesn't need right now.

RickGrimes: Sure. You can come over. That would be pretty great actually.

CookiesC: I'll show you a picture so you know it's me.

DarylD: Keep an eye on your phone, Carol.

Walsh: Yeah. I'm setting up a passcode on mine just in case now that I know Carl can do things on it that will frustrate and annoy me.

DarylD: Wow that was pretty specific.

Walsh: Aw, shut it Dixon.

RickGrimes: Do you guys always do this?

DarylD: Yes

Walsh: No.

RickGrimes: Okay… 

CookiesC: Here you go sweetie:  
  


RickGrimes: Oh, okay. Thanks. When are you coming over? 

CookiesC: I'm thinking in a few minutes. How's that? 

RickGrimes: Sure. Thanks again. 

CookiesC: Of course. Let me get ready. You can send me your address by email. 

RickGrimes: Okay. See you soon. 

CookiesC: Yup. :) 

CookiesC logs off

Walsh: Wow. 

RickGrimes: What? 

Walsh: You're just gonna let her in your house? You've only been texting her for a few days! 

RickGrimes: I guess you can say I'm pretty desperate. Walking to Carl's room and back to the couch is tiring enough. 

DarylD: You can trust Carol. I've known her for a while and have met her plenty of times already. Your kid will love her. 

RickGrimes: Good to know.

Walsh: Damnit there's a call at the station. Why is this world so cruel?! 

RickGrimes: It just is man. 

Walsh: Gotta go. Ttyl 

Walsh logs off

RickGrimes: So… 

DarylD: Just us again 

RickGrimes: Yup. 

DarylD: My bro didn't burn down the house. 

RickGrimes: That's good. 

DarylD: Burned the garden though. 

RickGrimes: Oh. That sucks. 

DarylD: I'm making him redo it. 

DarylD: He's gonna be whining about it, but I'll just flip him off. 

RickGrimes: Okay… 

DarylD: Sorry 

RickGrimes: It's fine. 

RickGrimes: Oh hey, Carol's here. 

DarylD: Cool.

RickGrimes: So…yeah. I should go. 

DarylD: Okay. Bye 

RickGrimes: Bye. 

RickGrimes logs off


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday, May 1 2:34pm**

RickGrimes logs on

Walsh: I'm never trusting that kid ever anymore.

RickGrimes: Wait, what kid?

Walsh: Uh

Walsh: Your kid…?

RickGrimes: Why not?

GLori: Carl messed with Carol's phone.

DarylD: And it's hilarious

RickGrimes: What did he do?

Walsh: Same as he did with you.

RickGrimes: Oh god…

DarylD: Carol is refusing to send a message.

GLori: Rick talk to our son please

RickGrimes: I will.

Walsh: Carol… speak. Or text. Whatever.

DarylD: At least say something to show Rick.

CookiesC: Fine. That cookie has a troublemaker.

CookiesC: Bad god…

CookiesC: Crap. Cookie isn't bad.

CookiesC: Shit.

Walsh: XD

DarylD: Oh, Carol…

RickGrimes: I am so sorry. Just a moment, I'll talk to him.

**Wednesday, May 1 3:12pm**

RickGrimes: I'm back. We had a nice, long conversation.

CookiesC: Good. I fixed it, but good god, that kid.

Walsh: Unfortunately I can only do a passcode 12 characters long. I would've done one 30 characters long if I could.

DarylD: I don't have autocorrect.

Walsh: Lucky you.

CookiesC: I'm also taking more safety measures.

RickGrimes: I'm still very sorry.

CookiesC: It's fine. It wasn't your fault.

RickGrimes: Oh hey. I'm inviting someone to this chat.

DarylD: Who?

Walsh: Who is it?

PizzaBoy has been added to Group Chat

Walsh: PizzaBoy? 

PizzaBoy: Yeah? 

Walsh: Who are you? 

PizzaBoy: I'm Glenn. And who are you? 

Walsh: Shane. 

DarylD: Welcome 

CookiesC: Hello. 

PizzaBoy: Hi everyone! 

Walsh: Why is your username PizzaBoy? 

PizzaBoy: Because I deliver pizzas. 

RickGrimes: I actually met him by ordering pizza. 

DarylD: Awesome 

PizzaBoy: Yeah. This group chat is just called Group Chat? 

CookiesC: Yeah. Why? 

PizzaBoy: It's kinda boring… 

Walsh: *gasp!* How dare you offend the group name? 

PizzaBoy: I'm just saying… 

RickGrimes: Huh. It is pretty dull. 

DarylD: What will we name it? 

CookiesC: The Weirdos 

Walsh: No way! 

DarylD: Perfect 

Walsh: No, Dixon, we ain't changing the group chat name to The Weirdos. 

CookiesC: The Weirdos Who Fight All The Time 

RickGrimes: That could work. 

PizzaBoy: I can already tell that this is gonna be a ride. 

DarylD: A fun one or a scary one? 

PizzaBoy: I don't know yet. 

PizzaBoy: Maybe both. 

Walsh: How about: The Cool Guys? 

DarylD: That's eye rolling material. 

CookiesC: Maybe we can change it to The Cool Club? 

DarylD: Are we really cool though? 

RickGrimes: Good point. 

DarylD: Thanks 

PizzaBoy: I know I just got here, but maybe we could just go with The Club? 

CookiesC: I like that. 

RickGrimes: Agreed. 

Walsh: Not a bad name. 

DarylD: I'm down with it. 

CookiesC: The Club it is. 

PizzaBoy: Now who is the owner to the chat? 

RickGrimes: I don't know. 

Walsh: Rick 

RickGrimes: What? 

Walsh: No. You're the owner of this chat. 

RickGrimes: I am? 

Walsh: Yeah, don't u remember?

RickGrimes: Nooo…? 

Walsh: U were the one who decided to make this club. 

RickGrimes: Oh. Then I'll change the name. 

RickGrimes changed the group name to The Club

DarylD: Wait. You mean you just called the group chat Group Chat? 

RickGrimes: I think I just didn't change it. That was its automatic name I think. 

PizzaBoy: Awesome :) 

CookiesC: I gotta go. Ttyl 

DarylD: Bye 

RickGrimes: Bye. 

Walsh: Goodbye 

PizzaBoy: Adios. 

CookiesC logs off

RickGrimes: I have to go, too. Lori is yelling at me for not resting. 

DarylD: The hell you doing? 

RickGrimes: Washing the dishes 

DarylD: Stop it. Get your ass in bed. Or on the couch. 

Walsh: Someone seems demanding. And a little protective. 

DarylD: Shut the hell up 

PizzaBoy: Oh dear. 

RickGrimes: I'm gonna go… 

DarylD: Wait. How are you washing dishes while texting? 

RickGrimes: My phone is in a waterguard. 

Walsh: Nice u got the good shit 

RickGrimes: I'm going for real now. 

DarylD: Bye 

RickGrimes logs off


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, my friends! I hope you enjoy! <3

**August 8, 2:56pm**

RickGrimes logs on

RickGrimes: Hey. Who's on?

PizzaBoy: Me.

DarylD: Hi Rick :)

Walsh: Me

Walsh: And Daryl, what's up with you lately?? A smiley face?? Since when??

RickGrimes: Leave him alone Shane.

DarylD: Yeah, Shane

RickGrimes: And don't you start, Daryl!

PizzaBoy: How's Lori and the baby, Rick?

RickGrimes: They're doing good. It's not that far into the pregnancy.

Walsh: Duh

DarylD: Shut up, idiot!

RickGrimes: You used to this yet, Glenn?

PizzaBoy: Definitely.

DarylD: How are YOU doing, Rick? :)

Walsh: Another smiley face!

DarylD: That was an accident!

Walsh: So you accidentally pushed those two specific keys…

RickGrimes: Shane, don't fuel the anger. Trust me.

RickGrimes: And I'm doing fine, thank you. :)

PizzaBoy: Have you met Daryl irl before?

RickGrimes: Yeah. 3 times.

PizzaBoy: 3 TIMES?!

RickGrimes: Yeah. Why?

PizzaBoy: You, like, know him now!

DarylD: We've already known each other.

Walsh: Yeah, enough that D has a crush.

DarylD: Stop!

RickGrimes: Do I need to separate you guys?

Walsh: No

DarylD: Yes

PizzaBoy: Oh dear.

Walsh: You're reminding me of Carol with all of your "oh dear"s.

RickGrimes: Carl we just move on?

DarylD: ?

PizzaBoy: Carl?

RickGrimes: Dammit! I mean *can't

RickGrimes: I typed in ca then my phone finnished that for me. So helpful.

Walsh: Sarcasm?

RickGrimes: Sarcasm.

PizzaBoy: xD

DarylD: How is Carl btw?

RickGrimes: He's doing good.

DarylD: Not bored or anything since he's out of school?

Walsh: Dude, he's been out of school for months

RickGrimes: He's been going out on sleepovers with his friends a lot. I think he's doing pretty good.

DarylD: Good :)

Walsh: 3

DarylD: If you don't stop that I'm gonna track you down and beat your face in.

PizzaBoy: Now it's starting to get real serious in The Club.

RickGrimes: Why am I laughing at that? xD

PizzaBoy: I dunno. xD

Walsh: Try me D

DarylD: I can totally take that challenge.

PizzaBoy: Great. Now the government is gonna be on our asses.

DarylD: Feels like they have been for a while. Secretly. At least, they should have been.

RickGrimes: You have no idea what could happen in The Club.

PizzaBoy: Endless possibilities.

Walsh: Remember two months ago how The Club glitched?

DarylD: That was kinda funny, actually.

PizzaBoy: How often does it do that?

RickGrimes: Often enough. The Club seems to be made on a just-barely-working base or something. Maybe when I made it I timed it wrong or it didn't load correctly.

Walsh: Or it's cursed

PizzaBoy: That could be a possibility.

DarylD: A cursed chat? I don't think so.

PizzaBoy: Well, you have to admit, anyone who joins seems to go from totally cool and mature to OMG I JUST WANNA THROW MY PHONE AGAINST THE WALL!

RickGrimes: Out of anger or excitement?

PizzaBoy: Depends. Sometimes both.

Walsh: You're describing what happened to you aren't you?

PizzaBoy: Yeah.

RickGrimes: Yup. I'm guilty of that, too.

DarylD: Guilty

CookiesC logs on

Walsh: Guilty

CookiesC: About what?

PizzaBoy: About how this group chat changes us.

CookiesC: How it makes you go crazy?

PizzaBoy: Pretty much.

CookiesC: Guilty.

RickGrimes: All of us are affected by this.

DarylD: Could it be just because of all of our different personalities?

PizzaBoy: Nope. Definitely cursed.

Walsh: I agree w/ Glenn

DarylD: I don't think its cursed.

Walsh: You can think whatever you want, D

CookiesC: Does "D" stand for Daryl, Dixon, or Dick?

Walsh: All three

RickGrimes: Maybe you should just do DDD then.

DarylD: If you do that it would just look like you're talking about my triple D.

PizzaBoy: Omg I'm dying xD

CookiesC: We need more girls in here.

Walsh: Do you have 3 dicks?

DarylD: No, ya idiot. People would think triple SIZE.

RickGrimes: XXXD

PizzaBoy: I can't tell if you're doing like the laughing emoticon or "triple sized dick".

Walsh: It actually looks like a dick

Walsh: 8XXXD 

PizzaBoy: I seriously dropped my phone in laughter. 

CookiesC: Next person who joins this group better be a girl. 

DarylD: We'll see what happens 

RickGrimes: I think that Lori thinks I'm going crazy. 

DarylD: Why? 

RickGrimes: Because I'm laughing so hard. 

Walsh: 8XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD 

DarylD: Who's dick is that supposed to be? Not yours as you are like this: 8D 

CookiesC: Boys… 

Walsh: That isn't even possible! 

DarylD: What you just did isn't possible! 

RickGrimes: How did this happen again? 

CookiesC: I think it was my fault… 

BigBadWolf has been added to The Club

RickGrimes: … 

DarylD: … 

Walsh: … 

CookiesC: Who…? 

PizzaBoy: Uh, guys? I think I've done a thing… 

DarylD: You don't say? 

CookiesC: Who is that? Are they logged on? Why did you invite them? 

PizzaBoy: It was an accident! 

PizzaBoy: I was just looking through their profile and accidentally pushed Add To Group Chat! 

RickGrimes: Isn't there a thing where you choose what chat beforehand so you could've backed out? 

PizzaBoy: Well… this is the only chat I'm in so… 

Walsh: You have a sad, sad life, man. 

PizzaBoy: Whatever. 

CookiesC: Yeah but ARE THEY ON? 

PizzaBoy: No, not currently. But they will be. Soon. 

DarylD: Right. A notification has been sent to them. 

RickGrimes: I think if we kick them out it would be considered rude. 

CookiesC: I agree. Let's just hope they're nice. 

Walsh: Who are they? 

PizzaBoy: Idk I don't know much about them. 

Walsh: Why did you go to there profile in the first place? 

PizzaBoy: I needed a distraction from all of the dick talk! 

RickGrimes: Did anything seem suspicious on their profile? 

PizzaBoy: No! 

PizzaBoy: I don't know! Stop asking me questions, ok?! 

PizzaBoy: It was an accident! 

DarylD: Okay, okay. We get it. But now what?

RickGrimes: We greet them, I guess. 

CookiesC: Yeah. When they come on. 

BigBadWolf logs on

BigBadWolf: Hi. I'm Negan. 

PizzaBoy: Hi, Negan. 

RickGrimes: Hi, Negan. 

DarylD: Hey 

Walsh: Hi 

CookiesC: Hi, Negan. 

BigBadWolf: Who are you guys? 

RickGrimes: Well… 

RickGrimes: Welcome to The Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finnished this, I realized that I could totally make a part 2 if you guys want. Your choice!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
